domofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bestiary
Fame I am unsure where to leave this, so... I'm seeing edits concerning the amount of fame gained from killing a boss. I'm wondering if it's random, or dependent of your character's level. Anyone knows? --D-day 22:12, 18 October 2008 (UTC) New Section A section under beastiary for a list of monsters by level. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Charon91 (talk • ) } :If someone wants to, s/he can do it; I'll get around this if no one actually does. My only concern is the level range, which should either by 5 or 10. Unless you meant a complete list of all monsters ingame, and make a table out of it. Anyone can do that too (but it should be in a different page than the Bestiary one, i.e. "List of monsters"). --D-day 04:33, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I would use it for help with pilfering alchemical recipes in order. I hope that gives anyone an idea of a layout for the page. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Charon91 (talk • ) } armor drop from bosses "Only area and vengeance bosses, as well as "unique" monsters, can drop armor. There is also a chance that they drop slotted equipment." aeria really can get slotted armors? cuz i've never seen it on gt o.o —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gairo (talk • ) :I can't confirm it myself, but it was reported in the forums (read up to page 2). It's just really rare. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 13:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) area boss spawn time actually, as i see u set it from minutes to an hour... my experience is that they spawn within 1 to 1.5 hour. never seen any boss spawn faster - Gairo 12:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I've seen the TGT ones spawn pretty quickly, although I don't know whether they technically count as area bosses so I'll fix the wording on this. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 17:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Monster Skills I had a random idea the other night to create a page grouping the kinds of monster attacks/skills and to briefly describe what they do (i.e. "Caskmaster's Drunk: Debuff, lowers defense, duration 30 seconds"). Here's a list that I've come up with so far: Buff, Debuff, Self-Healing, AOE, MP Drain, HP Drain, and Stun. Good idea, bad idea? Has someone else came up with this? Too much trouble? TheonlyTliu 16:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's a good idea, this page has been needed for a while. Easiest would be if we can put the data on one page and link to subsections as needed. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 03:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :: *thumbs up* clearly a good idea. and as SSF said, it'd prolly be best to put it on its own page, which will also make sure it dont take up lots of space in the skills square on the template. -- Gairo 09:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Slotted armor drops as i've questioned earlier, bosses do not seem to drop slotted armors. i've now played aeria domo for almost a year killing bosses quite often, and still havent gotten a single slotted armor piece. im not saying anyone is a liar or anything, but i find it highly unlikely that i've managed to kill thousands of bosses without getting a single slotted armor. i'd like to see a screenie or something. -- Gai (Talk) 01:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've removed it per your reasoning. It may have been a possibility way back (which I don't think it needs to be said anymore). --'''D. (talk · ) 17:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::if someone can prove it, then its just to add back. and yeah, i was thinking of that it might have been a temporary or earlier feature that was removed. -- Gai (Talk) 00:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC)